Overheard Conversations
by melliesaddison
Summary: Addison and Derek's relationship seen through the perspective of their teenage daughter. What will they do differently? AU Addek end-game
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, all characters from Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice belong to Shonda Rhimes and other creators!**

 **Not beta read.**

* * *

It was a normal night, no different than the ones that had become routine. My mom probably thought I was asleep and I'm pretty sure my dad forgot I was even there. The whole scenario could have been completely different if they'd know I could hear every word and see every movement, but odds are it would have turned out the same way. I know they both would have acted differently afterwards though, Mom would feel embarrassed every time she looked at me and Dad would be much more open with his disgust towards Mom in front of me. That night, that one rainy night in New York City, would change our lives forever.

* * *

I got home from school around 3:45 and got started on my homework. My parents have always been proud of me for excelling in advanced classes but the homework has never been the best. I finished about four hours later and wandered down to the kitchen for food. I saw a note from Mom lying on the counter, _Be home after 9, leftovers in the fridge –Mom._

I grabbed a few slices of pizza and went to my room eat and take a long shower. When I stepped out of the shower I heard laughter coming from downstairs, and voices, I heard a man's voice in addition to my mom's.

"Addie, let's go upstairs," I recognized my Uncle Mark's voice.

"Mark, I want some wine, let's stay down here."

"Come on, Addie"

"Mark!"

"Just because we go upstairs doesn't mean we'll have sex, Addison, I know you're married, Derek is my best friend," I could almost hear my mom rolling her eyes as I did the same, Mark's sexual talk no longer phased me.

"It's you, Mark Sloan, you can't go in a room with a bed and not have sex."

"I take offense to that, Addison."

"Besides Adaline is upstairs and I don't want to wake her up if we haven't already," I heard my mom reasoning and glanced at the clock, realizing I probably should get to bed.

I heard Mark mutter a few words of agreement and rolled over, falling asleep. A couple hours later I was woken by the front door of the brownstone slamming loudly. I heard my Dad coming up the stairs for the first time in days and muffled noises from the master. What I would hear next would be life-altering events unfolding.

* * *

 **7 years ago**

"Mommy," I asked, "Can Julie live at our house?"

"Julie as in your friend, Julie, from school?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" she asked.

"Her house is loud at night, she said her mommy and daddy are getting dewor-"

"Divorced?"

"Yeah..." I paused, "Mommy are you and Daddy ever going to get divorced?"

"No," she responded, "Daddy and I can get past anything we're Addison-and-Derek."

"Daddy said it was Derek-and-Addison," I told her.

"He did, did he?" she laughed before telling me that Julie could not live with us but she could spend the night if she wanted.

* * *

 **Present**

I guess I should describe myself some. I'm 14 and in the eighth grade. I'm tall, like my mom, and have red hair, like my mom. I shared my mom's love of shopping, clothes and shoes and could spend all day doing stuff with her that Dad hated. But I loved the outdoors just like my dad and we would go on camping trips or day-long hikes in a park outside of the city without Mom. I had my dad's light blue eyes and, apparently, his confidence too. I've been told over and over again that I was the perfect mix of my two parents, I had their best characteristics in me.

My parents got married the month before their third year of med school and had me a few years later. As I grew up my parents grew up too… as surgeons. While I spent my days at preschool and daycare they spent theirs as interns at the hospital doing grunt work for residents and attendings. By the time I got to middle school they were the attendings and with that world-class surgeons. People would ask how they did it, raise a child and establish their positions as world renowned surgeons at the same time. They always said they were "Addison-and-Derek" that they could overcome anything. I doubted they could overcome this.

* * *

"Get out now," Dad said and I cracked open the door to my room taking in the scene in the hallway. Mark was pulling on clothes in a hurry and running out of th house, Dad was entering his bedroom which I had to assume Mom was in and, oh God, I hoped she was wearing clothes, that she could disprove what I thought just happened but judging from Dad's anger and the conversation I began hearing I was right.

"Derek. Derek listen to me," Mom begged, "Derek, you can't do this. Derek, we have to—we have to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

"You have to give me a chance to explain. What are you doing? What are you doing with my clothes , Derek?!" they entered the hallway and my view, "It was one time! I know that's what people say. I know that's what always gets said, but it's—I don't even know how it happened. I don't know what I was thinking," they were almost down the stairs now and I could barely see them, "He was just—he was just here."

"He was just here. You screw my best friend and all you can say," Dad opened the front door, throwing the clothes he'd been holding outside into the rain, " 'He was just here'? Get out."

"No."

"Get out."

"No. No, I'm not going. We're gonna just talk about this. We're gonna discuss this."

"GET OUT OF MY HOSE NOW!" Mom shrunk down and I creeped further out of my room to get a better view of what was going on.

"No. No. I'm holding my ground."

"Let's go!"

"I am holding my ground. We don't quit!" my mother was crying and yelling at the same time as my father physically lifted her up and removed her from the house, "We have to work—"

"Get out."

"What are you doing? Derek! No!" her voice was not quite as loud now, with the door separating her from everyone inside of the house. But you could still hear the crying, "Please. Please. Please. Derek. Please. Please. Please. Please."

The door creakily swung open revealing a hysterical Mom, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You have to give me a chance. You have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am," as they hugged I began to retreat to my room, "I'm sorry, okay? Okay?" now he was pushing her out of the embrace, I didn't move.

As Mom's breathing began it's return back to normal and the situation appeared to be dying down Dad began to speak rushed, "I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my clothes in the morning."

"No, no, no, no, no. We can survive this. Derek… we can survive this. We're—we're Addison and Derek."

"I can't look at you. I look at you, and I feel nauseous. I just… We're not Derek and Addison anymore."

"If you go now… If you go now… We are not gonna get through this. If you go now… We don't have a chance. We don't have a chance…" Mom's voice started to change back to a cry, a plea, once again, "If you go now. If you go…"

It was with that that my dad opened the door and walked out, not just on my mom but also on me, on our family, on any normalcy that we could hope for in days to come. With that he left his life behind and he left ours destroyed; our lives, our routine, they were left in shambles. I knew that night was my mom's lowest point in life, her rock bottom; if she could she would go back and change that night, she would never sleep with Mark. But if Dad could go back, I don't know if he would do anything differently, if he would change a thing.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I went with the overused Addek had a child thing but I felt like I had lots of ideas so please just hang in there. I stretched out Addison and Derek's marriage as well to make their child in wedlock and a teenager. Also, this is my first story so please review with any critiques, comments or questions; they will be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning and immediately decided I did not want to go to school. I had barely gotten a few hours of sleep last night and my family had just fallen apart. I had planned to stay in bed all day but curiosity got to me, "What will Mom tell me? What will she look like? Did Dad come back? Am I staying here? Is he taking me with him?" I thought. And so I went down stairs.

Mom was hurrying around the kitchen with her back to me.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Adaline, are you dressed and ready for school yet?" Mom was still facing away from me but I could tell from her question and clothes that she was planning on going into work.

"I'm not feeling to well, can I stay home?"

It was then that Mom turned around. She looked a little bit like she'd been crying but had covered it up well with make-up so you'd have to be looking for it to notice. "Well you like fine," she walked up to me and felt my forehead, "and you don't have a fever, have you thrown up?"

I shook my head.

"Then you will go to school today," she declared.

"I'm only in eighth grade Mom, I can miss a day of school, and it's the last week, it's not like I'm going miss do anything important today."

"Do you think that your father or I can just not go to work one day? That we can just decide we don't feel like it and stay home? We can't! That's not how it works in real life, you are going to school today!"

"You probably could…"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"What did you just say? And don't say, 'nothing' again."

"You and Dad probably could take a day off, you spend so much time at work I'm sure your boss would understand that you have a family and you want to spend time with them. If you even remember what family is," I knew that what had happened the previous night wasn't just my mom's fault but in the moment it felt like if she had just controlled herself our family could be okay, "There are other doctors at the hospital. It's not your boss or your patients keeping you away, it's your ego. It wouldn't kill you to try and pretend like you were a good mother or even an okay wife."

"Adaline Amelia Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd you are healthy, get your ass upstairs and ready for school, you better not miss a minute. I'm going to work, we'll discuss this later," the Forbes in my mother kept her from full on yelling but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Dad's the better doctor maybe he can tell you that I'm not making this up," I countered with a smirk.

"Adaline get upstairs, I don't want to see you until dinner," since I was apparently being forced to go to school I trudged upstairs to make myself presentable.

When I had calmed down and was ready for school I peeked out my door to see if Mom had left yet, she had said she didn't want to see me and I didn't know if I wanted to see her either. My mother, Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, the daughter of Bizzy Forbes-Montgomery, was sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying. I walked down the stairs and sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, you're an amazing Mom and I'm not in your marriage."

She turned to me and hugged me, "I know you didn't mean it honey and I'm sorry too but you are in my marriage," she sighed, "Your father left me last night after I—after I did something; and you need to go to school today because," she took a deep breath, "he's going to get his stuff from the house today and I think it's best to let him go. Let him cool off a little before we talk to him again."

She looked at me to say something next, "But... I thought you guys could get through anything, you're Addison-and-Derek, you said you would never get a divorce."

"I know," she murmured and pulled me closer.

* * *

 **4 years ago**

"Addison, we are not watching a cheesy chick flick or some romantic comedy for the hundredth time," Dad laughed at Mom's taste in movies.

"Do you have any better ideas, Derek? And I'm glad you finally realized what a romantic comedy is, we're making progress." she laughed right back at him.

"I have plenty of ideas, but I think we should let our lovely daughter choose," he then turned to me, "You ladies aren't going to show me anything I haven't seen before, remember I have four sisters."

"Now I have to do all the hard work," I joked, "I have to find a movie that Dad hasn't seen before."

"You try and do that. I'll get the popcorn; my dear wife, you can get the candy and Adaline will get the movie of her choice started for us," Dad decided, still laughing.

Those were the good times, the times when we would laugh together. The times that they would both come home (on time) when they weren't on call. Sometimes Mark would come over too. Those nights had gotten fewer as time passed. The last time we had just stayed home to do something fun as a family was months ago. Mom didn't spend as much time at the hospital as Dad but she came home late and, sometimes, drunk. Dad tended to sleep at the hospital and when he did come home he mostly just ate, slept or worked. Though I guess I haven't been as open to family time either recently.

* * *

 **Present**

Though neither Mom nor I were home when Dad came by we knew he did because all of his stuff was missing. That night we sat down to watch a movie, just the two of us. I let Mom pick _The Notebook_ hoping that it could take our minds off of everything. It worked for me but not for her, I think seeing a man care so much for his wife reminded her of what was wrong with her relationship.

"Mom, when will we see Dad again? I want to see him soon," I asked when the movie had finished.

"I—I don't know, he won't answer any of my calls, he didn't even tell me where he was going, maybe you should try calling him, he'll probably answer then," she answered in the most optimistic way possible.

"Okay, you're working tomorrow right?" I asked, Mom always tried to work on Saturdays instead of Sundays.

"Yeah," she said, "I need to talk to Mark anyways and it's easiest to find him there."

"Mom, why did Dad leave?"

"Adaline, I don't think it's best if I tell you."

"I can handle it Mom, I'll be fifteen in a few months, whatever it is I can handle it."

"I don't think I can handle it," she almost whispered.

Even though I already knew her secret I wanted her to share it, so I wouldn't have a secret too; maybe also so I could blame her more, so I could just hear her say it, "Mom what happened? Is he having an affair? Are you having an affair? Did you kick him out? Did he cheat? Did you cheat?" I bombarded her with questions ending with the one that sparked the most reaction.

"Adaline," she said, still barely above a whisper, "He walked in on me and Mark having, you know, and I'm sorry."

"Then why are you still talking to Mark, why? Why did you do it? You just threw our family away!" I was screaming at her now, "Mom all you had to do was keep your legs shut for everyone but Dad, how hard could that be? You're married, doesn't that mean anything!?"

"I'm sorry Adaline, I truly am."

Mom looked sincere in her words but it must've been my moodiness because I just couldn't think of anything nice to say to her, "I bet you are."

It was with that comment that I went up to my room leaving my mom for the night to try and track down my other parent.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter, it really made me smile. :) Please continue to review and tell me what you would like to see, I really want to improve! Also I'm going to try and keep the chapters between 1,000 and 2,000 words as I prefer to read in shorter chunks and it will be easier to update often. I'll try and update as regularly as I can but I'm traveling some during the summer and may not always have access to my computer/wifi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald City Bar, Seattle**

A girl sat in the bar talking to the bartender.

"Straight tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning."

"I'm always sorry in the morning, but tomorrow I start my first day at work, so keep them coming," she smiled.

"How you doing?" the bartender said to the guy who had just walked up.

"Double scotch single malt please," he requested, now directing his attention to the girl next to him, "So is this a good place to hang out?"

"Uh… I wouldn't know. Never been here before," she responded immediately returning her attention to the tequila.

"Oh you know what? I haven't either. First time her. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle," the guy sat down next to her struggling to keep the conversation alive, "New job, so. Ha, you're ignoring me."

"Trying to."

"You shouldn't ignore me."

"Why not?"

This was his chance, "Because I'm someone you need to know to get to love."

"Really?" the girl responded, somewhat intrigued now.

"Oh, yes."

"You really like yourself, huh?" She saw what there was to like, he had gorgeous eyes and perfect teeth, and his hair—his hair was amazing. Plus, he had come over and started to flirt with her.

"Just hiding my pain," they both laughed, "So, what's your story?"

She paused, "I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar."

They both continued to talk to each other, laughing, downing drinks.

"You're cab will be here soon," the bartender told the girl.

"You want to come home with me?" the girl asked with a wink.

They guy was about ready to respond when his phone started ringing. "I'll be right there, just give me a second."

"Make it quick," she said before drunkenly sauntering towards the door.

He picked up the phone while walking towards the restroom in hopes of at least some privacy. "Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"Dad!" the voice on the phone responded, sounding shocked, "I didn't know if you would pick up, I'm so glad you did though."

"Adaline, hey."

"Dad, where are you?"

"Ads."

"Dad, tell me," the voice on the phone insisted.

"Come on, Adaline."

"Please, you know it's wrong for your only child and your wife of 15 years to have no idea where you are, for all we know you could be on the other side of the world. Dad, you have to tell me."

"I'm in Seattle," he finally admitted.

"What?"

"I'm in Seattle."

"I heard you, just… Seatttle. Why would you go there? Doesn't it always rain?"

"I got offered a job at a hospital here."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, even though both knew it was actually something.

"Adaline," he sighed, "what did your mom tell you?"

"She told me what happened."

"And what, according to her, happened exactly?"

"You left after you saw her cheating on you with Mark. Dad, she was honest now you just need to come home. Not just for her, for me too. Don't do anything stupid."

"Adaline," he said, a concerned and fatherly tone overtaking his voice now.

"Don't 'Adaline' me."

"Don't come looking for me Adaline. Finish school, go to your graduation thing."

"I don't want to go if you're not going to be there." He could hear the sincerity and the sadness in her voice. He knew there was a large chance she would not go, and she was giving speeches and getting awards.

"You know what, I'll try to make it." Even over the phone he knew she would be smiling. "Wow! It's really late there, you need to be in bed," he tried to end the conversation.

"Bye, Dad."

"Goodnight, honey. I love you."

"Come home soon."

And with that the guy in the bar closed his phone and made his way to the exit and the girl waiting there for him.

"Who was that?" she joked, "Your wife?" she laughed now.

"No," he laughed it off hoping she would believe him, knowing that whatever was about to happen wouldn't if she knew he was, in fact, married. "It was just someone from New York."

"New York?!" she asked, shocked, but probably only because she was drunk, he had mentioned he was new to Seattle.

"I told you I was new to Seattle."

"You did."

"I did."

"They cab is here."

"It is," he laughed as they climbed in the cab and the girl gave the driver her address.

* * *

She woke that morning with the sun glaring in her eyes and a hangover pounding in her head. Quickly, she pulled the blanket off of the man still sleeping next to her, replacing it with a pillow, wrapping the blanket around herself and, accidentally, waking the man up.

He woke with a grunt and held up her bra, "This is…"

"Humiliating on so many levels," she finished for him, "you have to go."

"Why don't you just come back down here, and we'll pick up where we left off?" He liked how young she was, how she let him take control, how—well, how unlike Addison she was. Damn it, why was he thinking about Addison. Oh well, he'd already cheated once, why not do it again.

"No, seriously, you have to go," her tone somewhat implied she wished he would go back to New York so she could be free from embarrassment. "I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work so…"

"So, uh, you actually live here," he changed the subject because, in fact, he was late to work as well and it looked like she wasn't going to do anything with him now.

"No."

"Oh." So who did?

"Yes, kind of."

"Oh." So they weren't breaking and entering. "It's nice—a little dusty—odd, but nice. So how do you kind of live here?"

"I moved two weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." At least now he wasn't thinking about his wife and child back home.

"For what?"

"You said 'was.'"

"Oh, my mother's not dead—she's. You know what we don't have to do the thing."

"Oh, we can do anything you want." Maybe there was still a chance, a slim one, but still a chance. He liked this girl from the bar, this girl from the bar that he didn't even know the name of.

"No, the thing—exchange the details, pretend we care. Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um… goodbye, um…"

"Derek," he filled in, knowing they hadn't exchanged names.

"Derek. Right. Meredith," she introduced herself as they shook hands, odd considering how intimate they had gotten the night before.

"Meredith." He liked that name—well there were other names he like more, but it was just a name he could get over a name. "Nice meeting you."

And with a simple "bye, Derek" she was gone. As he called a cab Derek felt his smile falling. Now he had a new boss he had to ask for time off to fly to New York to watch his daughter get promoted to high school. When in New York Derek would encounter his wife who made him feel nauseous just to look at. And now Derek was also an adulterous spouse, but what did Addison expect?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the longish length between updates. I'm going to do my best but it's hard to update regularly when I'm traveling :(. Anyways, here's an update on Derek and and introduction to his relationship with Adaline. Also please review and tell me where to improve, I promise the next chapter will be more original and not something that has been on the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to what seemed like the sun in my eyes. Then I looked at the clock and realize if the sun had woken me up I would have woken up over five hours ago, as it was nearly noon. It did make sense that I had slept this late though; it had been at least after two when I went to bed.

I brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face, staying in the seats I had worn to bed before going downstairs, having ice cream and some leftover pizza as both breakfast and lunch.

Mom had left a note on the counter saying she would be home between three and four and that we would be going out for dinner tonight so be ready to leave around five. I used the two hours I had before she would come home to watch some TV, the type that makes you uncomfortable when your parents are around.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting to happen when Mom came home, honestly I probably wasn't expecting anything, so what I got, that was a surprise.

Right on schedule Addison Montgomery-Shepherd walked through the front door of her family's Manhattan brownstone, missing one thing, her signature red hair; the hair had been replaced with a lighter, and very, very different blonde shade. But to make up for the change she had brought Mark.

"Red, why did you change your hair color? Shit, now I can't call you Red. Now I have another bad habit I have to break," Mark followed my mom inside the house, obviously getting on her nerves.

"Mark, it was my hair, my money and I got an easy way for you to stop calling me that," she countered. "Hi, Adaline," she directed her attention towards me now.

"Hey. What's Mark doing here?" I would expect this behavior normally but after recent events I didn't know what it meant. "Is he coming to dinner with us?"

"No, he is not," Mom said, her tone directed more to Mark than to me, "He followed me home from work. Mark, you realize that makes you sound like a stalker."

"Fine, Addie, I'll leave," Mark announced, heading out the door and slamming it shut.

I didn't wait a second before addressing "Okay, Mom, you better have bought messed up shampoo or something, that's the only reasonable explanation to why you're hair is so—so blonde."

"I died it. Well, technically I bleached it."

"Why? It was so nice and red."

"I just wanted to switch it up."

"Okay, sure."

"It's time to get ready for dinner. And it is not polite to accuse your mother of lying, Adaline!"

"I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Just as instructed I went upstairs and got ready to go out to dinner, which took a while as I had to shower. Seeing Mom and Mark together somehow got me thinking about Dad. Which got me thinking about if I would tell Mom where he was and that he promised to come back on Friday to watch my graduation. And if I didn't tell her would they see each other at the graduation? After all they both had said they were coming. These thoughts and similar occupied my mind as I walked down the stairs right on time and ready for dinner. But I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mom on her phone talking to what had to be Uncle Archer.

"I'll tell you again, Archer: he followed me home because I bleached my hair blonde." I couldn't here what the voice on the other line was saying but I could imagine it was another shocked reaction to the new hair. "Yes, I died my hair blonde, well bleached it, and it's not too blonde so don't worry—Archer! I don't think it changed how hot I am. But why would you even ask that question, hold on I'm going to put you on speaker so I can look at this chart while you lecture me."

"I'm not going to lecture you." I could here the voice on the phone now, even if it was a little scratchy coming over the phone's speaker, and had confirmation that it was, in fact, Archer that my mom was talking to. "But it might explain why Mark followed you home. He's always liked a hot girl. Maybe Derek would come back if he saw you."

"Archer. Shut up." Her tone was serious and from the awkward silence I could tell Archer had hit a nerve.

"Addie, does you dying your hair have anything to do with Derek leaving?"

"No, of course it doesn't."

"I was just asking to try and seem like a good brother who cares about feelings, but we both know it does, now explain."

"We've always been Addison-and-Derek. For years. Since before even Adaline was born. Now… we're not. And I don't know what to do. So I decided to make a change. If I can't be the Addison from Addison-and-Derek then maybe there's a different Addison I can be. I don't think I can be that Addison. Archer, I don't know if I know how to be that Addison without Derek. And I still have to be a good doctor, a good friend and a good mother. No—I have to try and be a good mother, try and be a great mother for my wonderful daughter. Who I may have told about Mark and I."

"Yeah, I don't think you're supposed to tell your kids about sex."

"You have to tell your kids about sex!"

"I thought parents didn't talk about that. Bizzy and the Captain never told us about sex! They just pretended like it didn't happen and let us find out from school and porn."

"They're Bizzy and the Captain, do you honestly think they would have that conversation with us? I doubt it ever even crossed their minds." I was about ready to pretend like I had just come downstairs, I could handle the topic of Bizzy and the Captain. "I just don't know what to do about Adaline. Do I give her more details or should I have given her less? And I have absolutely no idea where Derek is what do I do about that? Also Mark said we should move in together, but I'm pretty sure we should wait another month, probably two. I think he's jumping ahead of himself, he just feels bad that Derek left. Anyways, I'm rambling."

"You are. I told you I wouldn't be the one giving the lecture."

"Very funny. I have to go to dinner with Adaline now, bye."

"Talk to you later, little sis. And dye your hair, or fix it or bleach it, or... do whatever the hell you want with it as long as you don't ruin the Forbes-Montgomery name."

"Good-bye, Archer."

Figuring the conversation was over I quietly ran to the top of the stairs then loudly walked down. "Are we ready to leave yet?" I announced my presence.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting on you. So where does the soon-to-be graduate want to go for her special dinner?" Mom asked.

As we made our way to my favorite restaurant I decided not to tell Mom about Dad in Seattle. She'd probably go there and not let me come, leaving me at home with neither parent. She had a lot going on in New York, she didn't need any problems in Seattle. So, I let us talk about what she wanted. And like expected she did not bring up a Dr. Derek Shepherd from New York who currently happened to work in Seattle once. Not even the smallest mention.

"Adaline, I hope you know that I am always so proud of you and that I will never, never stop loving you. You'll always be my Adaline."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll always love you." Even if you do decide to unknowingly spill all the details about your sex life to me and somewhat scar me in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to end it on a somewhat happy note before all the drama next chapter (I promise it will get way more exciting!)** **. Anyways please review, I love hearing what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. The day that I would graduate eighth grade and be promoted to high school (not that it was that big of a deal). But more importantly I would see if my dad would put me over work. And if he did that there would definitely be something him and Mom. At the end of the day I could know the fate of my family. Today was THE day.

I got dressed and just felt beautiful. Mom had taken me shopping until I found the perfect dress and then had taken me shopping until I found the perfect shoes. This morning she had done my make up and made sure my hair looked perfect. But inside I could not have been more of a mess.

I was stressed that I would do something wrong, like fall in front of everybody when my name was called. I was excited that I would finally (hopefully) get recognition for all my hard work. I was nervous that Dad wouldn't show up. I was even more nervous that he would show up and something horrible would happen, something that had the ability to prevent things from ever getting fixed.

As I had hoped I didn't fall or trip or anything when my name was called, and had gotten an award which I was pleasantly surprised with. My mom was the only person I knew I would see in the audience if I looked hard enough. Grandma Carolyn was at one of my cousin's high school graduation and Bizzy and the Captain said they would only come to see me graduate Harvard or Yale or med school, or at least that's what they told Archer, who told Mom, who told me.

Waiting for me after the ceremony was my mom, full of smiles and congratulations. While she excused herself to take a phone call Dad walked over to me.

"You came!"

"Of course I did, Adaline, I wouldn't miss it!" He said with smile and walked over to hug me. "I love you and I am super proud."

"Love you too."

Just as I pulled out of the hug Mom walked up behind Dad, the look on her face was one of shock, confusion and other emotions that I couldn't name or place.

"Derek," she said just loud enough for him to hear and turn around.

"Addison," he responded coolly, oblivious, just like his wife, to the world around him for the moment. He took her in, shocked that he was now married to a blonde.

Finally, Mom spoke, " We were just about to go out for lunch."

"Fine, then I'll pick up Adaline and take her out for dinner tonight, she can stay with me in my hotel and I'll drop her off before lunch tomorrow."

"Okay," she responded after a shaky breath, "Adaline, let's go."

* * *

At 5:30 on the dot Dad knocked on the door of the brownstone and Addison unlocked the door before opening. I walked around the living room and kitchen pretending like I was still getting stuff together, so I could give the time to talk or whatever.

"Derek, hi."

"Addison, is Adaline ready to go yet?"

"Not quite yet." An awkward silence separated her sentences. "When will she be back tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. We both know where the house is."

"Derek. I just need to know where my daughter is."

"She's my daughter too, I can take care of her just fine. I'm just as much her parent as you are."

"You left her."

"No, I did not leave her!" They were no longer having a conversation, they were now having a screaming match.

"You did Derek! You walked out! You walked out on us, YOU LEFT US!

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED WITH MARK!"

I saw a tear slip down her cheek as they both stood breathing heavily. "Derek, don't act like you've never made a mistake."

"That was more than just a mistake, Addie."

I slowly walked toward the door as they stood, just staring into each other's eyes, "I'm ready to go now." And we walked out the door, shutting it and leaving my mother behind.

* * *

In those hours that I spent with my Dad I had more fun with him than I had in a long, long time. I think he was truly trying to put forth the best effort he could. We had a lot of time and he told me about the land in Seattle. He told me about the views and the hikes, the trails and the trailer and the house the house he was going to build on it. And when I asked if I could see it, if I could come and live on it with him, he said that he would try his best to make it," work, to make it possible. He told me that when he dropped me back off we would sit down and have a talk, all three of us. And so we did.

"Mom, Dad and I were wondering if we could sit down together and talk, all three of us," I blurted out as soon as she answered the door.

"Oh—okay, let's sit," she stammered, while leading us to the kitchen table.

I looked at Dad, gesturing him to start the conversation. "Well, I guess you should know that I bought land in Seattle, and that's where I'm staying now. Richard offered me a job at Seattle Grace."

"Seattle," she repeated and then took a minute to regain her composure before speaking again, "why are you telling me this? Do you want us to come there?"

"Yes—no; well, kind of. I was thinking that maybe in a few weeks, a month or so that Adaline could come and see the land, stay with me for a little while."

She answered with one word, "No."

"Mom!" I whined at the same time Dad said, "Be reasonable, Addison."

"I am being reasonable. I will not be separated from my daughter. Derek, you made the decision to leave, if you want Adaline, you get me with her," Mom reasoned, clearly pissing off Dad as she spoke.

"Fine. But I need more time then. It still makes me sick to look at you," Dad spat out the last sentence, as Mom looked her hands. "Come in three months."

"Four weeks," she responded quickly, ready to negotiate.

"Two months, I'm not going any lower."

"Six weeks, or we're not coming at all."

"Fine, Addison, but you better not talk to me for at least the next five weeks," the look on her face showed what she needed to say and indicated that she probably wouldn't be saying anything. "Do whatever the hell you want, as long as you don't get yourself killed or sleep around with anyone else, I'm fine as long as you don't talk to me," he was now standing up and walking towards the door, obviously getting ready to leave again, as I stood up to follow him he stopped for a second, "Adaline call me whenever, and I promise I'll try to answer."

And he left. Again.

* * *

 **8 years and 9 months ago**

"Adaline try and have fun today, sweetie. Just play with the other kids, okay?" Dad tried to comfort me as I held back tears, "Kindergarten is fun, Adaline. It's just a big kid version of preschool. I have to leave now, but Mommy will be hear later to pick you up."

"Daddy, don't leave me," I whispered because I knew if I talked normally I would cry.

"I'm not leaving you, honey, I'm just going to work while you're going to school, I'll never leave you," he wiped my single fallen tear, "Now go in there and be your great, brave self. You look great honey."

I turned around and walked into the classroom determinedly and confidently, ready for anything with my Dad's advice and with his promise.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm really glad about where thing's are going in the story and I'm super excited about some of the ideas I have for the next few chapters. Also thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited, the positive feedback honestly brings a smile to my face :) Please continue to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One month later**

 **Seattle**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital**

* * *

I walked in to the huge western hospital following my mom.

"Adaline," she said, clearly not paying attention, "Could you find where Richard will be?"

"Sure." I walked to the desk less than a yard a way as she walked across what appeared to be the main lobby of the building. After finding the whereabouts of Richard (his office) I turned and slowly followed my mom who had encounter my father standing with another woman. The mysterious woman looked younger than them both, and rather confused and clueless.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" he asked with obvious distaste on his tongue.

"You didn't think I would sit around at home reading a book for the next two weeks?" She carried an air of confidence that was meant for intimidation but didn't work on Dad, even if it did work on the woman who was still standing next to them watching the situation fold out.

"I figured you would work, you do have a job still?" Their eyes and tone said so much more than what came out of their mouths.

Mom rolled her eyes and moved her attention to the woman who was still standing there. "I'm Addison Shepherd."

The woman stood there for a moment taking a second to form words. "Shepherd?" she finally echoed.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband," Mom said gesturing and not letting emotions cross her face. At that moment I wished I could be more like my mom, I may have inherited her long legs and scarlet hair but I did not inherit her winning poker face, her ability to hide everything when she was breaking inside.

"We're 'Addison-and-Derek' again!" I heard Mom say as I made my way towards the unhappy couple and the woman who was apparently screwing my Dad (ew!) fled the building. She looked like someone who would probably go and drink away her problems. "'Addison-and-Derek' reunited. That could be a good title for something."

"Dad!" I ran up and hugged Dad, trying to break the very awkward and very thin ice. Or at least stop Mom from destroying Dad's last nerve.

"Adaline," he hugged me back, "Honey, I missed you so much!" He pulled back from the hug. "Addison, I thought I was very clear. It hasn't even been five weeks."

"Derek, you were also very unreasonable. Anyways, Richard called me here for a case and I believe I was very clear as well."

"Fine. I guess you're here now. Do you need to meet with Richard now?"

"I do," she said looking at me.

"He should be in his office," I blurted out the information I thought she was looking for.

"You go and talk to Richard, while I catch up with Adaline. I guess you two can come home with me tonight and we'll talk about things again in the morning," Dad suggested, wanting this plan to follow through since his original didn't.

"Okay," Mom said walking towards the interior of the hospital.

"So, what have you been doing?" Dad questioned.

"We've been in the Hamptons for, like, the past three weeks. I love the beach and I LOVE shopping; we wasted a lot of money, well, we spent it; anyways it was getting old. I don't think I've gone hiking in over two months! Well at least school's out which you know because you came to my graduation-promotion thing which marks the end of school."

"Well you look great, Adaline."

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?" I loved being able to have a conversation with my Dad in person, not over the phone or over email.

"Well, I've explored the land some. I found some great hiking trails that we need to try out. And…"

"And…"

"What do you want to know, Adaline? Just ask."

"Who was that woman?"

"Just an intern."

"Who you're apparently screwing."

"Adaline, I can't talk about this stuff with you!"

"You can when it's about Mom and Mark."

"So she's still…"

"No, no she's not because you said not to, then you went and did it! You're just as bad if not worse, Dad!"

Mom walked up after a period of silence. "I'm ready to go now. Derek, should I follow you or are you going to give me directions."

"You can follow me, just try not to be right on my tail the whole time."

We got in the car and followed Dad to his land. When he pulled onto a dirt road I could tell Mom was getting somewhat anxious, she even muttered something about hoping there was at least a building once. When Dad finally pulled to a stop and she saw where we would be staying she immediately got out of the car slamming the door behind herself.

"You expect us to live out of a trailer!"

"Two trailers, actually." While she was visibly angered, poker face thrown out the window, he remained calm and cool-headed.

"Derek!"

"Addison."

She recognized from his face that this was it, it was getting late and we were all going to sleep in the trailers. "Which one do I sleep in?"

He started to explain the trailer situation; I could see this was thought out in depth. He had to be expecting Mom to freak out and facts and plans seemed to calm the both of them down. "The trailer on our left is the one I've been staying in and Addison you can join me in there. We can use that kitchen area and table. Adaline you can sleep in the other trailer. I'm aware that the both of you have A LOT of stuff, probably more than reasonable, so you can use the kitchen area in Adaline's trailer for extra storage."

Mom just went to the car to grab bags and start bringing them into her and Dad's shared trailer in response. "Very well thought out, Dad," I said.

"Thanks, Ads." He walked to the car to help bring stuff into the trailers.

We got situated pretty quickly and soon I was in the "kitchen" grabbing a snack while Mom was hanging stuff in the tiny closet while Dad was sitting on the bed reading a book. They seemed to forget that in the confined space of the trailer I could hear them while in the kitchen.

"Derek, I'm honestly surprised that you're being this nice to me. You're letting me sleep in the bed with you, that's huge progress from the last time we talked."

I could hear a ruffle of paper that sounded like Dad putting down his book. "Actually, Addison, I was thinking you could sleep on the couch, at least for now."

Now I heard Mom laughing. A lot. Then moving around. "Derek, that's funny, wait—you're not kidding. Derek Christopher Shepherd, you expect me to sleep on a couch." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Adaline Amelia Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd what are you laughing at? What are you even doing here, you should be in bed," Mom started to reprimand me, not amused at all, I could hear Dad's laughs from the bed-not-really-a-room.

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd," I responded, only slightly making fun of her use of our full names, "I think you need to sleep on the couch, it'll take you down a few notches."

"Alright, Adaline, it really is time for you to go to your trailer, and Derek, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, if you agree to couples therapy, and to tell me about the intern."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really excited for the next chapter, there will be lots of Addison and Derek! Please review and if anyone knows how to write a sermon PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

 **Psychiatric floor**

 **Couples therapy**

* * *

 **Week 1**

"Good morning," the therapist greeted the married couple sitting down on opposite sides of her couch, "I'm Dr. Carter, and you are?"

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd," the woman said, reaching out to shake the therapist's hand.

"Dr. Shepherd," the man said, well he seemed to be grunt the words, "Shouldn't you at least know our names. I knew we should have picked the other shrink."

"Derek, I barely got you to agree to this and she's just being polite," the woman was very good at hiding her frustration, "Excuse him."

"It's fine," said, "Now, why are you here today?"

"We have problems, why else would we be here?" the male Dr. Shepherd stated.

"I meant more specifically, Drs. Shepherd."

"Please call us by our first names," Addison said.

"Of course. Now can either of you tell me why you are here?" the therapist asked them.

"Well," the woman started, "we're in Seattle because Derek left me in New York and won't move back."

"Addison, would you like to fill Dr. Carter in on why I left?" The angry husband's tone was rising.

"If you want her to know tell her yourself."

"I will. You slept with my best friend on my favorite sheets."

"They were not your favorite sheets!"

"They were!"

"How would I know, you hadn't been home to sleep on them with me in at least two months!"

"I was working."

"I was working too, I still managed to come home sometimes!"

"And I managed to keep my marriage vows."

"What about the intern?"

"What intern?"

"You know what intern I'm talking about, the one who ran like hell when I said I was your wife!"

"You didn't say you were my wife."

"I basically did!"

"You said, and I quote, 'And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband.'"

"Neither of you denied it! I cut it off the Mark when you asked!"

"But you didn't wait the whole six weeks, if you had we wouldn't even have to be here!"

"Your whole six weeks thing is a loud of shit! And we wouldn't be talking to each other, what a healthy marriage! And even if I did wait we would still be sleeping in trailers!"

"I told you I'm going to build a house!"

"Derek, we're both perfectionists, it will take at least a year to build a house!"

"If you could stop for a moment," the therapist interjected, "Maybe you could try to compromise, you both give up one thing, or do one thing in order to help your marriage."

"Okay," Addison paused, thinking for a moment, "I'll stay in the trailers, try to stop complaining, I'll even sleep on the couch if you still want me to." The red head had turned to face her husband.

"Okay," he answered.

"And you stop seeing the intern."

She could see anger flash in his eyes before disappointment took over. "Okay," he said, sighing.

* * *

 **Week 2**

"Good morning," Dr. Carter greeted the couple walking into her office, "Let's just cut to the chase, how are things?"

"Well, I'm still sleeping on the couch but I think things are getting better, Derek looks at me as well as the ground when we talk and he gave up the twelve-year-old," Addison Shepherd responded. "I think," she added.

"The twelve-year-old?" their therapist questioned.

"His intern," Addison said.

"Addison, she has a name," Derek said. "Meredith Grey," he directed at the therapist.

"I don't need to know her name personally, just professionally," Addison muttered.

"Is there anything else going on?" the therapist asked the male Dr. Shepherd.

"Well the whole hospital is gossiping about us, thanks to Addison," he answered.

"That is not all my fault, and why should I give a shit about what the Neuro ICU nurses think of my personal life?" she spat back, "And you're the one that made all the interns hate us."

"I was planning on dumping her in a nice way not a here's my wife way," he argued back."

"And how is your daughter?" Dr. Carter questioned them on the subject she thought they were most likely to agree.

"She's handling all the changes really well," Derek answered, for one of the first times, in a positive way.

"She doesn't really like the idea of a new school and new friends though," his wife countered, "She wants to live in New York and go to school there but she also wants to keep our family together. She knows that you won't come to New York and she wants family more than she wants friends. So she's not great but she's getting there. She's handling the changes."

"And you're sure of all this because…" her husband questioned skeptically.

"We've had a lot of time to bond this summer, just the two of us."

* * *

 **Week 3**

A phone rang as a couple sat down on Dr. Carter's couch. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," the female answered.

The other occupants could hear a muffled version of the voice on the other line.

"When are you coming back?"the man on the line asked.

"I'm going to hang up now," the woman he was talking to announced.

"Come on, Red, please tell me," the man continued to nag the now frustrated red-head, "Addison, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not telling **you** ," she emphasized that word, "anything. Bye, Mark." Her husband was livid now.

"Addison," Derek said, his calm but not deceiving, "Why is Mark calling you, and why," he paused for effect, "does he think that you're are coming back? You claimed to have cut off all contact."

"I can't help it if he calls me, Derek! And I haven't told him anything about if I'm coming back or not! And who are you to get mad at me for that, I see the way you look at the intern!" Addison retaliated and not in the calm, passive aggressive way he had spoken to her, she was near the breaking point and you could hear it in her voice.

"Addison," he paused for a second as if carefully choosing his words. The therapist started to say something when she saw him beginning to talk. "I can't make the feelings I had for her disappear just by choosing my family over her."

"What feelings?" Addison asked, hoping he would not say what she feared he would.

"Addison—I, Meredith. I- I fell in love with Meredith. While you were in New York and I was in Seattle I fell in love with her," Derek said slowly and cautiously. The therapist could see the guilt in Derek's eyes, in the eyes that Addison was avoiding.

"Addison, how does this make you feel?" the therapist prompted.

Addison sat in silence with her shrink and her husband staring at her for what felt like hours but was only a few mere seconds in reality before a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away only for another to fall. She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it and stood up, walking towards the door. "I—I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," she said before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Week 4**

"I thought we could start where we ended last week," Dr. Carter started her session right on time, "Addison, how do Derek's feelings about Meredith make you feel?"

"Do you still love her?" Addison turned to her husband as soon as the therapist was done talking.

"I told you I'm not going to answer that," her husband countered.

"Why? Is it because you do?" This argument was different than the rest of the arguments that had taken place on the couch. This argument was about a thirst for knowledge of actions, of feelings, rather than anger towards the actions coming forward. This argument was countered with protection and guilt rather than denial.

"No."

"Can you say that while looking at me and not the ground?" Derek's eyes shot up to Addison's when she finished speaking.

"Addison," he said, "I love you and I know that know. I want to go back to being Addison-and-Derek." A smile crept onto Addison's lips as Derek began to speak. "I just needed some time to figure out who Derek was again. And I strayed from that path. I fell in love. And I am so, so sorry. I'm not in love with Meredith anymore. But I still love her. But each day I spend with you, I spend with our family, my love for you and Adaline grows stronger and my love for Meredith fades. So please, Addison, please, just stick with me. I'm sorry for not sticking with you."

Tears, happy tears, slid down Addison's face as she began to speak, "Derek. I love you. And I'm so sorry for Mark. I felt like you weren't noticing me and I wanted you to and he was there. I'm sorry. But I'm happy that you want to be Addison-and-Derek again, and that you want to heal us and heal our family because I don't know what I would do without you. You saw me blonde." She paused and laughed here before continuing her monologue. "I love you. And thank you for accepting me back." She smiled before accepting her husband's lips.

"Wonderful progress!" Dr. Carter interjected, "I still hope to see you next week but if you keep this up it won't be to long till I won't consider you my patients. I think we're good for this week."

The couple of married surgeons stood took each other's hands and walked out of their therapist's office towards the elevator waiting to push the button before affectionately kissing each other once again, still on the high of the words said on the couch. "I'm gonna stay in the bed from now on," Addison spoke, almost seductively, but still eliciting a laugh from her husband.

After a shrill ding they turned to the doors sliding open revealing a rather handsome plastics surgeon from New York, who happened to have a great deal of history with the both of them. "Mark," Derek growled before lunging towards him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a little bit of writer's block and life is busy. :| Please review, I love to hear your opinions and I honestly can't wait to get the next chapter posted for all of you to read! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

In the month that I had lived in Seattle I had learned one main thing: the nurses at Seattle Grace Hospital gossip. A lot. Since we moved I had spent a lot of time on the surgical floor of the hospital and a lot of that time had been spent near a nurse's station. It turns out that listening to nurses' gossip is great entertainment. It's also a great way to find out what happens in the hospital. That's how I found out what happened today.

* * *

I was getting coffee from the nurse's station—something that I had begun to do every day. I was on the psych floor, that's where the best coffee is, so I figured the news reached me pretty fast. When I heard the nurses talking about a fight I started listening, this could be interesting. When I heard that my dad was the instigator I left for his office just in time to hear that the other guy in the fight was 'some New York plastics guy.'

"Dad," I said once reaching his fairly large office on the surgical floor, "I heard there was a fight! What happened?"

"Adaline… why don't you go and wait in Richard's office while I get fixed up." I took a good look at him, he was icing his hand, would need stitches along his forehead, and had maybe broken an eye socket. I turned my gaze to the couch. Mom was sitting on it looking at the floor.

"I heard something about a 'New York plastics guy.' Was the fight with Mark?" I asked and Mom looked up at me. I saw a giant bruise forming around a red wound on left side of her face. "Oh my, God! Mom! What happened?!"

"It's nothing," she almost whispered the words.

"It's not."

"She's right, Addison," Dad said, "That's not nothing, you could have a broken cheekbone or jawbone or something. And even if nothing is broken you need to ice that."

"Mom, what happened?" I asked again, "Can you answer me this time?"

She started speaking while shooting me a glare that implied she was not pleased with my behaviour. "Well, your dad saw Mark, and, well he kind of overreacted. And we were shut in the elevator—the three of us. And things were getting bad. So I tried to pull Dad back and Mark tried to get in one last hit, so he swung and hit me. But we need to focus on your dad. His injuries are far worse than mine."

"Addison," Dad spoke softly, "You took the hardest hit, and you were a lot closer than I was for any of them. Go and get checked out."

"Okay," she finally agreed, standing up and slowly leaving Dad's office, "Adaline, you stay here."

I did stay there, for about thirty seconds, before telling Dad I was using the restroom. I left the room and quickly tried to follow Mom as discreetly as possible. In the hustle and bustle of the hospital I went unnoticed, by any onlookers and by my mom.

After a little while I recognized she was going to the ER, which meant she would be taking the elevator. I quickly ran down the stairs just in time to see Mom get off the elevator and make her way to a bed with the curtain drawn around it. She slipped past the curtain and a few minutes later exited—this time with a person in tow. Mark. I knew I should stop following them and go back to Dad but with them at work and sleeping in a different trailer I hadn't had much success figuring out what was going on between them over the past few weeks.

Seeing that Mom and Mark both seemed pretty absorbed in the conversation I decided to sneak closer—just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I didn't mean to hit you, Addison. But you're sure it was me and not that ass of a husband," It sounded like Mark was still addressing the fight that had taken place less than half an hour ago.

"I'm sure it was you and please don't call him that, he's really trying now." After a grunt of disagreement from Mark Mom continued talking, "Mark, why did you come here?"

"To bring you home."

"I told you: I'm not leaving, Derek and I are working out our problems. I will not leave my family."

"Come on, Addison."

"Mark, let's go to my office so we can talk privately. And I need to page an intern to look at my face," now I could tell we were heading towards her office which, luckily for Mark, was pretty far away from Dad's. "Bailey I need an intern, any intern, send them to my office," Mom called out as we passed Dr. Bailey, who just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Addison, take Adaline, and come back to New York with me. Please."

"No. Mark, I'm sorry, but I can't." They had arrived at her office and stood outside it now, carrying on the conversation outside the door but neither making an effort to open it.

"Addison! You can't just leave me!" Mark was clearly pretty pissed, but Mom was getting visibly furious.

"I can't leave you if we were never together! I slept with you once Mark! Once! So, for the last time, I am not going to New York with you!" There was now a crowd gathered around the pair—watching the commotion.

"Addison! Why can't you come with me?! Give me a freaking chance!" Mark's anger and frustration was obvious in the loud and threatening tone of his voice.

"Mark! I won't come with you! Don't make me say it again!" He was walking towards her now, forcing her to back against the wall. "Stop. Mark! What the hell are you doing?"

"Addison. Answer me! Addison!" His hands were on her arms now. I don't know why none of the onlookers went to her help. Maybe they thought she deserved it because of all the nasty rumors or maybe they were too stunned to do anything like I was.

"No. No. No! Stop!" She yelled and with each word Mark shook her violently. I could tell, she was on the verge of tears; her eyes were welling up. But she wouldn't cry in front of all these people, her tear ducts were too proud. So she just stood there, silent, Mark still holding on, no longer shaking, staring at Mark's eyes. And Mark just stared back.

At last, someone in the crowd of onlookers made an effort to do something. "Someone page Derek Shepherd!" I looked for the voice and saw one of Dr. Bailey's interns. People were pulling Mark away now, everyone was moving but me... I stood as the chaos died down, Mom retreated to her office and Mark was dragged away by security.

A couple minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand was comforting, familiar; I recognized the voice that followed it. "Adaline, what happened? I was paged." I took the hand and lead Dad into Mom's office.

"Addie, what happened?" Dad asked, still in the dark. An intern was leaning over Mom's face putting something on it.

"Dr. Grey, could you give us a moment?" Mom asked and the intern leaning over her face quickly left the room looking at the floor. I recognized her as the one who was apparently "screwing" my Dad. (Ew.) Mom took off her lab coat and put it over the back of her chair and opened her mouth to speak again only for Dad to beat her to it.

"Addison, what's that on your arms?" he was talking about the blatantly obvious bruises that had formed on her arms.

"Damn it," Mom muttered, only now discovering the bruises.

"What the hell happened, Addison?"

"Mark got a little too pissed off," Mom answered shifting her gaze to her diplomas and credentials on the wall.

"Bastard," it was Dad muttering this time. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Derek!" Mom looked up at him, shocked. After he raised his eyebrows and she shook her head the conversation continued. "Don't touch him, let's just go home."

"Okay," he said, almost in a whisper and bent down and kissed her in a truly loving way.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope Mark doesn't seem too out of character, understand he's really mad here because Addison and Derek (his two best friends) have cut off all communication with him. Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! School started and with other stuff going on life got busy, then I had a BAD case of writer's block for a while. This chapter is short but it's here and after this there's only one chapter left, the epilogue** **. But I do have a one shot in the works!**

* * *

"Alright, what do we want for dinner tonight?" Dad asked while we were all sitting on the couch in the trailer.

"I'll cook!" Mom said, standing up and shuffling through a pile of magazines on the counter. "Let me just find this recipe…"

"You know what Addie, I really think tonight's the night to order in," Dad said, smirking a little.

"We order in every night, Derek," Mom said without looking up.

"I agree with Dad," I said, while he put his arm around me in encouragement.

"Well, I'm cooking, unless there's some reason why you don't want me to cook?" Mom moved away from her magazine stack towards the two of us, still on the couch.

"Your cooking sucks!" I blurted out, "Like, you're the worst cook ever. And I don't know if you're trying to torture us or if you don't know… but now you know, how badly I feel your cooking is."

"It's not _that_ bad," Mom said walking up to the couch and sitting down, "Okay, I guess it is."

"Stop… Addie!" Mom was now hitting Dad with a pillow in an effort to stop his laughing, making him laugh harder.

"Okay," she said, "How about that Malaysian place, you know, the one with the really good chicken?"

"How about a good pizza tonight?" Dad countered, still chuckling a little under his breath.

"Well, I want something spicy—Indian?" I suggested.

"No," they both said simultaneously.

"What's wrong with Indian?" I asked.

"You know neither of us like Indian, Adaline," Dad responded, sifting through our pile of takeout menus looking for the best Italian place.

"Adaline, eating Indian would be almost as bad as me living with Bizzie and the Captain again, neither of which will be happening," Mom said very seriously while Dad let out a laugh. "But, you do get to choose, Malaysian or pizza?"

"Pizza," I said, "but not from some fast delivery place, from that really good, expensive place."

"She really is your daughter, Addison," Dad laughed, getting another pillow in the face as a return. "Now go and get the pizza, Addie!"

"Only if you order," she stood up looking around the mess of a trailer for her shoes.

"Dialing them right now," Dad said as Mom began the quest for her car keys.

* * *

Somehow it was decided that Dad and I would get the trailer ready for movie night while Mom got the pizza (half chicken and green peppers, half cheese). We decided on the first Harry Potter as the movie of the night and by the time Mom was home with the treasured pizza popcorn was popped and placed in bowls alongside everybody's favorite candy and paper plates were waiting to avoid getting anything on the bed.

"So, what are we watching?" Mom walked in kicking off her shoes and announcing her presence.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," I yelled out from the bed.

"No need to yell," Mom responded, looking around for something to change into, "It's a very small trailer." Dad laughed yet again in response and Mom shot him another glare. "I'll change and then join you, don't start the movie without me."

She entered the tiny bathroom and began to change. I opened my mouth about to ask why she doesn't just change out here, there's far more room than in the bathroom stopping when Dad shook his head as an understood queue not to say anything. _Bruises_ he simply mouthed. And I nodded understanding Mom didn't want us to see the bruises she probably had from her encounter with Mark earlier. Soon she emerged in a one of Dad's t-shirts that was probably too big for him and a pair of his flannel pants that were probably too small.

"Let's get it started," she said, "What is it, seven? If we start now we can probably get through the next one also." She crawled onto the bed and in between the two of us. Tentatively lying down touching Dad but fully curling into him once an assuring arm was wrapped around her body.

* * *

Mom was right, we got through the first and were able to finish the next one, at least Dad and I were, before we decided to go to sleep. I decided that I didn't want to walk back to my trailer, so I asked if I could sleep on the couch in their trailer. Both Mom and Dad agreed, but Dad didn't look half as pleased as Mom did.

About ten minutes after I said I was going to sleep I heard whispers coming from the bed.

"Addison, we need to talk," Dad said, barely loud enough for me to make out but certainly quiet enough to not wake a sleeping me.

"No, Derek, we don't," a rather frustrated voice responded.

"You know we do."

"Of course, now you want to talk."

"Did you think I wanted to have conversations with you right after you screwed by best friend?" I think she's talking about before.

"I don't want to do this right now."

"Just tell me this. Why did you change in the bathroom earlier?" I could hear a sound that matched what it would sound like if someone rolled over in bed. "Was it because you have bruises from what Mark did to you? And of course you don't want to talk about Mark because then we would have to talk about what you did with him and that doesn't put you in a very positive light, does it?"

I heard the turning over sound again followed by Mom's voice speaking in a very firm manner. "You damn well know why I changed in the bathroom, Derek. Of course I don't want to talk about how I was attacked by someone who is-used to be one of my closest friends in my place of work. And can you stop talking about or marriage like you're a saint whose godforsaken wife cheated on. You had an affair to. One a lot longer than a one night stand."

"I'm sorry, Addie. I just thought you might want to talk about it. Get it off your chest."

"I said I didn't want to talk," Mom's voice had softened considerably since the last time she spoke.

"Addison. I'm sorry. I love you—and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being absent. For leaving you. For leaving Adaline. For Meredith. For being the worst husband and the worst father I could be. I'm sorry for all the time I lost, before and after I left. I love you and I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have slept with Mark. And I'm far from a perfect wife and mother," I heard kissing and decided to roll over in the loudest way possible, in an attempt to remind them of my presence. "I love you," Mom whispered again, followed by words that had great potential to change our lives, "Derek, I want a baby, another one."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Epilogue

**1 year and six months later**

I woke up in my bed. In my house. On the beach. In L.A.. About a year ago Mom and Dad had decided that they wanted to leave Seattle, but they also didn't want to move back to New York. They had also decided to have another kid, so when they were in L.A. seeing a fertility specialist who's also Mom's friend, and got invited to join a private practice they jumped on the offer.

While all may have worked out there, Mom had, like, one egg, so she had to take a bunch of drugs and finally got pregnant. Now Mom was eight months along, with a boy and, much of her distaste, looked like she was eight months pregnant. She also felt eight months pregnant, whatever that feels like, and she wouldn't stop complaining about it.

After I shut off my alarm and got out of bed, I got ready for school and went downstairs. "Morning, Mom," I said, smiling and getting the opposite of in return.

Mom grumbled something in return, and went back to shoveling food in her mouth.

"Good morning, how are my two favorite ladies," Dad greeted us coming downstairs, "Addison, honey, you look beautiful today," Dad bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please stop lying to me, Derek, you do it every morning and, frankly, I'm tired of it," Mom complained, while I held back a laugh.

"Yes, and everyday you tell me how I am lying and ask, or tell, me to stop," Dad replied. I let out a laugh, receiving a glare from Mom in return. "Alright, Adaline, we are leaving in ten, if you want to be on time."

"I'll be ready," I called back, walking around the house to gather my stuff and grab something to eat for breakfast.

Dad and I got in the car and turned on our favorite radio station. I ate my toaster waffles and we both briefed each other on our days. The school is fairly close to our house, close enough for us to walk, which we do at least twice a week, but today it was raining. As we pulled into the carpool line in front of the school Dad told me that Mom would pick me up from school, take me to the practice, and then we would all go out to dinner together.

I went to first period, Honors Pre-calc, a class where I got to see two of my best friends. Next was Latin II which I loved because of the teacher, and after that I had AP Biology which I loved and excelled in, probably because I had been raised by two world class surgeons. I had lunch after that, where I bought my lunch, unlike in Seattle and New York, because the food was edible at this school; I then sat with my friends and discussed the latest gossip. I only had Honors English II and AP Civics before the day was over and I went outside to wait for Mom's car to pull in.

"Good afternoon, Ads, how was your day?" Mom asked as I got in the car. Addison Montgomery had always been in a significantly better mood in the afternoon than in the morning, but her pregnancy had made the two differences very extreme.

"Great, and I don't have that much homework," I answered, making myself comfortable.

"Well that's great, I don't have any patients for the rest of the day, so we can hang out," Mom said with a laugh and a smirk.

"That sounds like a plan," I laughed back. We continued the joking banter until the car was pulling into Mom's assigned parking spot outside the practice.

We walked into the practice waving to Dad's friend Sam as he got off the elevator and we got on. After I dropped my stuff off in Mom's office we went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Hi, Adaline, how's it going?" Cooper, the pediatrician, asked me as we passed him.

"Great, how about you?" I answered.

"I'm good, see you around," Cooper responded, his voice getting fainter as he walked away.

"Addison, Adaline," Pete, the "voodoo" doctor as Mom and Dad call him, greeted us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Nae, give me some," Mom said, taking a slice of cake from her best friend and OB/GYN, Naomi.

"Sure you can have some," Naomi said sarcastically, smiling a little, eliciting a roll of eyes from Mom. "Adaline, do you want some?" she asked me.

"Yes, please," I said, reaching out and grabbing my slice. "Hi, Violet," I greeted the woman walking into the kitchen. Violet was a shrink, which I didn't mind, but Mom and Dad hated, as she was always offering marriage advice.

"Hello, Adaline," Violet responded, sophisticated as always, "Anything exciting going on?"

"Nothing more exciting than Mom's baby bump," I answered getting an eye roll from my mother. She'd been rolling her eyes a lot lately.

"Alright Miss Smart-ass," Mom said jokingly and smiling, "you have an hour to do your homework before we go and meet Dad at the hospital so let's get to it."

I obligingly agreed leaving the doctors and conversation in the kitchen for the peacefulness of Mom's office. Fifty-eight minutes later I gathered my stuff and said good-bye to everyone as today was a Thursday and I normally didn't see them on weekends. Mom and I piled into the car again and drove the short distance to St. Ambrose Hospital, the hospital all of the practice had partnered with.

As we pulled into Mom's assigned parking spot and walked into the large building Charlotte King, the hospital chief of staff, who, as some sort of unofficial rule, didn't get along with doctors from the practice, passed us. She didn't dislike my parents as much as the others, however, and smiled to Mom and I as we crossed paths. We walked through the hospital to the nurse's station where we had planned to greet Dad. Just as we were about to greet him Mom let out a groan of pain.

"Addison, what's wrong?!" Dad exclaimed, beckoning a nurse over.

"Derek—the baby, it's coming," Mom grunted, sitting down in the wheelchair someone had brought over for her. "It's twenty-nine days early, Derek," Mom said, panic clear in her eyes.

"Addison," Dad said kneeling down and holding her hand, "you know more than anyone that baby's are born early all the time and end up having a perfectly normal life. Our baby is at thirty-six weeks, very far along, so we are going to call Naomi and you are going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl or boy." Mom nodded in response as Dad turned to me, "Are you ready to be a big sister Adds?" he asked with a grin.

"Hell yes," I answered with an equally as big smile.

"You're going to have to tone down the language with a little kid around," Dad smiled and I laughed in response, "Now do you want to be in the delivery room or the waiting room? And either way you get to call everybody."

"Delivery room," I said, smiling back at Dad and pulling out my phone while Mom yelled out as another contraction hit.

About twelve hours later, but what felt like the most tiring few minutes of my life, Dad and I were each holding a hand as Mom began pushing. Naomi encouraged her, telling Mom when to start and when to start, and catching the baby as it came out.

"Derek, Addison, here's your youngest baby girl," Naomi announced, "Derek do you want to cut the cord?" she asked, as Dad walked over and picked up the scissors. "I do have to run some tests, because she did come about a month early, but in an hour or so, you'll have some time as a family," Naomi smiled and left the room with my new baby sister.

In that hour or so Dad and I called people to tell them the good news (I got the easy list consisting of Aunt Amelia, the people from the practice and Uncle Archer while Dad got the hard list including Bizzy, the Captain and the people from Seattle) while Mom took a well-deserved nap. Soon Naomi was back with my sister and we were deciding on a name.

"Emma," I suggested.

"Too simple," Mom shot down, "How about Ansley?"

"No," Dad said, "Doesn't fit her."

"Grace," I supplied.

"As a middle name," Mom smiled.

"And Kennedy as the first name," Dad said.

"Kennedy Grace," I said, "I like it."

"Me too," Mom said, gazing at her newborn.

"Hi there, Kennedy Grace Montgomery Shepherd. I'm your big sister Adaline Amelia Montgomery Shepherd and these are our parents, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd and Derek Christopher Shepherd. Welcome to the family."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy with school, sports, clubs and a concussion :/ Anyways this is my final chapter of this story, and I absolutely loved writing from Adaline's point of view. Maybe this summer I'll do another story with these characters :) I have some one shots in the works that I'll try and finish. Please review and tell me what you thought 3**

 **A/N 2: The wait for this one was so long, it took me nearly two weeks for my account to upload.**


End file.
